


You're my Peacekeeper

by LemmeSprinkleSomeYeet



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Angela "Mercy" Ziegler is an Angel, Angst, Blackwatch Era, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Fluff, Gen, Human Trafficking, Hurt/Comfort, I'm Bad At Summaries, I'm Bad At Tagging, IDontReallyUnderstandOverwatchLorePleaseDontYellAtMe, Minor Genji Shimada/Angela "Mercy" Ziegler, Multi, Past Child Abuse, Past Rape/Non-con, Reader-Insert, Slow Burn, Soldier76isMyDad, femalereader, really slow burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-21
Updated: 2020-01-16
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:54:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 4
Words: 19,466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21884092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LemmeSprinkleSomeYeet/pseuds/LemmeSprinkleSomeYeet
Summary: You have wanted to be a hero all your life. Overwatch is giving you that chance.Life training in Overwatch( Set before Jack and Gabe death stuff. I don't really understand that, but maybe if someone helps explain it to me I can reach that point)( Overwatch Timeline confusing to me  :(   )
Relationships: Jesse McCree/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 21





	1. Starting out

Groaning at your phone alarm, you swung your hand in its general direction hoping you hit the button to make the alarm snooze. But still hearing the shrill sounds your phone was producing, you had to open your eyes to find the device. As you looked at the bright screen of your device, you remembered what day it was. Today is the day you would be joining Overwatch. Remembering that, you quickly shot up, a surge of energy coursing through you. All your life you had been waiting for this day. You quickly made your bed and double-checked the bags you would be bringing with you. Usually, you would have five or six bags, but due to the small dorms at Overwatch, you worked hard to pack only necessities, and you had been able to fit everything you needed in two bags. Well, there were a lot of things still laying around your room that you would love to be able to take with you, but you knew it would just clutter up the place. After making sure your bags were still in order, you headed towards the kitchen, barely able to contain your excitement, and restraining yourself from skipping towards the fridge. If your dad caught you doing that, he would surely tease you about it for weeks. He knew you were excited, but you knew he was worried about you.   
“ You can still go to college you know. You could be a lawyer or a doctor.” You heard a voice behind you say, as you grabbed milk to make yourself a bowl of cereal. You turned around and saw your Dad, Jack Morrison, staring into his cup of coffee ( drinking from his #1 Dad mug you gave him when you were thirteen), acting as though he hadn't said anything. You scoffed at him and went back to making yourself breakfast.  
“ Daaaaaad” you whined sarcastically, and he chuckled into his drink. Finished making your breakfast, you sat at the counter island across from Morrison. As you began to eat, your eyes wandered around the kitchen, a small realization that this would be your last meal here for a while. You had a small tick that maybe you should have had something grander.  
“ You know I’m serious right? I wouldn’t be disappointed or anything.” He probed again, and you studied his face. He was trying to keep his expression neutral, but you could see the desperation in his eyes. He was worried about you.  
“ I’m going to be fine, dad.” you chuckled, reaching over to pat his arm. “ Besides, I'm going to be trained by the best commander in the world, I don’t think I have anything to worry about.” you chirped trying to get him to relax. He had been trying to get you to change your mind all week, and while it was getting annoying, you knew you could hold yourself in combat, and you knew your dad was just trying to keep you safe, you being his only child. He smirked, and nodded his head, seemingly agreeing with your reasoning.  
“ All packed? We’re leaving in ten.” He asked, taking your empty cereal bowl and his mug, rinsing them in the sink. You nodded and ran to go get dressed. Knowing you were going to be changing into some mandated training gear anyway when you got to the facility, you didn’t think too much about what you threw on. You ended up picking out a pair of skinny jeans, and a T-shirt you had gotten from a Lucio concert. You slung your bags over your shoulders and met with Morrison out in front of the house. As you packed your bags in the car that would be taking you to the facility, you looked back once more at your family house. You had lived here all your life with Morrison, and you were hit with a sudden flash of nostalgia. You were going to miss this old farmhouse, but you knew that whatever awaits you at the Overwatch HQ was much more important than getting emotional leaving your home. Getting in the passenger seat, your dad sat on the drivers' side, and he began to take toward your new life.  
\---

As you approached the facility, whatever sadness you felt on the drive away from your childhood home soon faded into overwhelming excitement and awe, as you were practically vibrating in your seat. Just as Morrison pulled into the parking lot, and you reached to unbuckle yourself, you felt a hand on your arm. You looked up and saw your dad with a serious expression on his face.  
“ Remember, when we are in the facility, I am commander Morrison. I have to ask you to refer to me as such,” he commanded, and you had to keep yourself from chuckling.  
“ Aye Aye, captain” you jokingly saluted and got out of the car. Your dad sighed, and you did chuckle at that. You got out of the car with your bags and followed Morrison into the building. You had been inside before, but you had always stuck by your fathers' side, so you didn't know where to go when you finally stepped inside. Your dad seemed to have read your mind, as he grabbed your bags from you and began walking down a large hallway. You remembered this, and usually, you would follow him through the second door on the left, but he continued past that door, and headed towards the elevator. You looked at the people that were walking around with different tablets and stacks of paper. They looked stressed, but not overworked. Many didn’t recognize this side of Overwatch, the pencil pushers and desk sitters. And while it might not be glorious, it was a necessary part of the organization. The elevator dinged and you followed Morrison inside. When the doors closed, he pushed the button for the third floor. You looked over the number pad and nearly paled.  
“ God Dad! Why are there so many floors! I knew the building was tall but jeez!” you gawked and felt an elbow jab you in your side. You looked accusingly towards Morrison, but he gave you a stern look. You rolled your eyes. “ Commander, why does the number pad have so many freaking numbers on it?” you asked again, and he sighed.  
“ They aren’t all above ground. We have a lot of sensitive data we have to keep track of, so most of those numbers are just storage.” you nodded, but still taken aback by just how many more numbers there were then you originally thought there would be.  
“ How many floors do the hero's get?” You asked, and you watch Morrison swallow a chuckle.  
“ You aren't called hero's, you’re agents. And not including extra training rooms, you get two floors. The first one has a kitchen and living area, Med-bay, a few training rooms, some dorms, and the second floor is fully dorms.” He explained and you nodded as your excitement grew with every word he said. “ Floor three is mostly dorms. There is a set of stairs that lead to floor two. New Bloods are meeting in the living area in about an hour. Don’t be late.” he finished up as the elevator doors opened. He quickly walked you towards a room. Number 316, you mentally noted. He gave you a keycard, and you swiped it over the censor the door had. When you walked inside, you internally groaned. The room was smaller than you thought. There was a twin bed tucked up in the back left corner, and a closet door up against the right wall, along with a door that led to a small bathroom. A single window on the back wall allowed some natural light in. as you looked around, you figured if you moved around the bed, you could be able to fit a desk in the room. While you surveyed the room, Morrison had placed your bags on the small bed and was going to leave. While you were still looking around, he leaned down and gave you a quick peck on the top of your head. “ Don’t burn the place down.” He teased and you lightly jabbed him with your elbow.  
“ Shut up old man, I’ll be fine.” He chuckled.  
“ Remember, be in the living area in an hour.” He said and left you alone. You grinned widely and began to unpack your clothes into the small closet. ‘Maybe I should have brought fewer clothes’ you thought to yourself as you struggled to fit the last few shirts onto the rack. You then turned to hang up pictures of you with your dad, and some of your Lucio posters. You also set up your D.va clock and placed your Pachimari plush on your bed. Looking around, you were satisfied with what you had gotten done ( but you were going to find a way to set up a desk in here). Looking at the clock, you saw you still had a bit of time to waste, so you set out to find the medical ward. You were planning on saying hey to Angela, as it had been a while since you had seen her. When you were younger, she had been your doctor, as Morrison didn’t trust regular doctors with you. She went along with it, and always gave you a mint or a lollipop if you did well. You loved the mints she gave out, but you could never find them at any store. ‘ Maybe I could ask where she gets them from’ you thought to yourself, not looking where you were going. Suddenly you felt yourself crash into an opening door, and you fell backward. Your hands flew up to your face, hoping you didn't feel any blood running from your nose. “Shit!” You found yourself mumbling, as you pulled your hand away with warm blood on your face.  
“ Oh my, you okay there pumpkin? I guess I didn’t see ya’ walkin’ there.” a heavy southern accented voice asked you. When you heard the voice, you almost laughed. It sounded like one of those cowboys from a TV show. But when you looked up to who had said those words, you almost cringed. He actually WAS a cowboy. He had a cowboy hat on and an annoyingly large belt buckle on. And as he stepped towards you, you noticed he was wearing spurs. ‘ Maybe I hit my head too hard’ you thought to yourself. Then the cowboy chuckled.  
“ Why would you say that Darlin’?” It took you a second to realize you had said that out loud. You shrugged. Never hurt to talk to concussion induced hallucinations.  
“ Well there is a full-on Cowboy in front of me, to be completely honest, it's kind of hilarious” You let yourself chuckle a bit, and the cowboy reached a hand to rub the back of his neck, a blush reaching his cheeks.  
“ Never thought I’d be called ridiculous by a lady here.” he murmured. It was at this moment, you remembered you still had blood dripping from your nose, probably ruining the floor. The cowboy seemed to notice this as well, as he quickly ran into his room to grab a red cloth. You wondered why a hallucination would be grabbing a cloth, but then he gave it to you. And you touched it. Like, actually touched it. You stared down at the cloth for a second.  
“ Wait…. Are you real?” You asked, and the cowboy tipped his hat down a bit.  
“ Real as a seal, Pumpkin,” He said and you choked up.  
“ oh gosh, I’m so sorry! I thought you were a hallucination I didn’t mean to insult you!” You quickly stammered out, nearly dropping the red cloth. The Cowboy chuckled.  
“ Don’t worry ‘bout it Darlin, I’ve been called much worse. Just catch the blood with my serape there. Sorry, I can't be of much help. I could walk ya’ down to the med ward.” he said.  
“ Oh my gosh, I’m so sorry I'm getting your clothes all bloody” you rambled, but brought the cloth up closer to your face anyway. Despite your blood filling up most of your nose, you could make out gun oil and cigar smoke on the cloth. It almost made you want to cough.  
“ Don't worry ‘bout that little lady, let me help ya’ to the med ward. We got a state of the art doctor here, an’ she can fix you up nice and good.” the cowboy drawled out, and he gently grabbed your arm, lightly pulling you along with him. You let him lead the way, just concentrating on making sure your blood doesn’t get on anything else. Soon you found yourself in the med-bay, nearly shoving the cowboy’s serape on your face, waiting for Angela. Apparently, she was in a meeting, but she was on her way. The silence in the room was awkward. The cowboy had made it his duty to stay with you as mercy came down. Looking at him once more, you decided to study him. The more you look, the more you noticed just how attractive the man looked. He seemed to be in his mid to late twenties and boy, did he have muscles. With the way he treated you, he gave off the impression of a cowboy, making his way through saloons, driving the ladies wild. You almost laughed at that image in your head. But then you looked to the real expression the man had, and you saw it was full of worry. He was leaning against a wall, messing with a gun that was strapped to his waist. The longer the silence continued, the more guilty you felt.  
“ I’m sorry about this,” you finally said, and the man looked towards you. “ If I had been paying attention to where I was going, I wouldn’t have run into your door. And again, I’m sorry about your serape.” You chittered off, feeling his gaze on you.  
“ Aw, Don’t worry bout that Pumpkin. I shouldn’t be openin’ doors so forcefully. And don’t worry bout that piece of cloth, Trust me, it’s seen worse days.” He chuckled, and you found yourself chuckling with him. That lessened the guilt in your stomach. Just as you were going to say something else, Angela burst through the door.  
“ I’m sorry I was late dear, But let me check what you got there.” She said, and slightly pulled the piece of cloth away from your face.  
“ Hey Angela, I was coming to say hi to you, didn’t mean to actually need your help.” you joked, and the angel tsked.  
“ Don’t worry dear, It’s always a pleasure to see you. Whether for work or not.” Angela said, rummaging through her cabinets.  
“ Do you ladies know each other?” The cowboy asked, and you chuckled.  
“ Yeah. I’ve known her for a bit.” You chuckle, and Angela comes back with a flexible piece of metal. She places it over the bridge of your nose, and you feel a freezing sensation where the thin metal piece lays. “ The wonders of modern medicine.” You quip, and Angela giggles.   
“ Stole the words right from my mouth.” She chuckles out. “ you can go now Mcree, I wanna catch up with this dear for a bit.” She says as she gives the cowboy - Mcree - his serape back. He tipped his hat and turned to leave.  
“ See ya’ Ang. Pumpkin” He tipped his hat towards you, winking, and you rolled your eyes.  
“ So,” Angela began, “ How’d you meet Mcree?” You groaned.  
“ I was heading here, to say hi to you while I waited when he opened his door right in my face. Got a bloody nose in the hallway.” Angela chuckled.  
“ What you waiting for?” The Angel chuckled, and you looked up at the clock.  
“ I’m late!” you shriek, and Angela chuckles.  
“ Don’t worry about it, dear, I’ll tell your dad what happened. Plus, he will see the strip on your nose. You shouldn't worry too bad. He’s going to go easy on you regardless.” she muses as she stands up, and you follow suit.  
“ Actually, its Commander Morrison now, not Dad.” You say, imitating Morrison, and Angela chuckles.  
“ Ah, I see. Well, I know you’ll do well with your first training. It’ll be fun, I’m rooting for you!” Angela gives you two thumbs up and you laugh.  
“ It’s not even a competition.” you sign out, grinning.  
“ New Blood.” You hear your dad command, and you know it's directed towards you. You look to him and see him looking towards you with two other people behind him. You roll your eyes and make your way to the line the two others seem to make.  
“ Sorry I was late Commander, Medical emergency came up,” You said as you pointed to your nose, and Morrison looked over to Angela for confirmation. When he got a nod in return he turned back to address the ‘ New blood’ as he called it.  
“ Very well. But that's beside the point. You three have been scouted to join Overwatch. Go around and introduce yourselves.” the Commander said, motioning to a girl on the end of the line. She gulped but began to speak.  
“ Um, hey everyone! I’m Mei, I came from China, and I’m here to help with the Eco points.” She said, and you waved back. Next, was an omnic. You didn’t have anything against omnics, but you knew that it would be controversial to have one in Overwatch. Step forward, you guessed.  
“ Hello,” It started, “ My name is Genji. I am from the Shimada Clan. My body was destroyed by my brother, hence my robotic body.” He stated, motioning towards himself. You then cringed. ‘ maybe shouldn’t have assumed’ you scolded yourself. Although no one noticed the internal struggle you were going through, as it was your turn to introduce yourself.  
“ Uh, Hey everyone. My name is ( ) and I’m here to be a regular agent. Oh! And I can do this!” you thought up, and grabbed whatever the closest thing to you. At that moment, it happened to be a pillow that was lying on a couch. At this point, you had the other two recruits watching you curiously, and your dad was watching with a hint of amusement. You held the pillow with both of your hands, concentrating on your torso. You quickly shoved the pillow in your stomach, but instead of it bunching up, it went through your middle, your mass rippling around it as it quickly went through you. You looked up at the others and saw how enamored they were with your ability.  
“ Woah! Can I put my arm through?” Mei asked excitedly, and you chuckled.  
“ Yeah, c’mon!” you urged, and she skipped over, looking at your middle, which had closed back up. She reached to touch you, but her arm just went through your middle, the mass bunched up around her arm.  
“ Woah! That’s so wicked!” She exclaimed.  
“ Can you only do it in your middle?” Genji asked, and you shook your head.  
“ Nah, I can do it all over! It just takes a bit of thought!” you exclaim pridefully. And you concentrated on your arm. After a bit, you extended it out to Genji, who went to grab it, but his hand just fell through.  
“ Woah. Feels like running my hand through the water.” He exclaims, and you puff up with pride.  
“ If you kids are done with the show and tell, “ You hear Morrison sigh out, “ It’s time for your first training.” He began to walk towards a locker by a training room door, and he pulled out three uniforms. “ Go put these on and be back in ten. And don’t lose them, you have to pay for them to be replaced.” All three of you nodded and went to change.

\---

When you all three got back from changing into your boring grey training gear, Morrison was waiting in a training room that had wrestling mats on the floors, punching bags in the corners and mirrors along the back wall. You all three lined up in front of the Commander awaiting instructions.  
“ Welcome to training room Phobos. Here is where you will train in hand to hand combat. Not all battles include weapons. While here, it is not allowed for you to bring any sort of weapon. You are only permitted to use your hands, feet, head, and everything in between. If you are caught in here with anything resembling a weapon, you will be restricted from all training rooms for two weeks.” You nodded along with the other two recruits. Morrison then began to lead you out of the training room, and went down the hallway, entering the next door. You walked in and looked up at the high ceilings. The room was large, but most of it was cut off from being able to walk into it. Instead of a full room, you looked and saw the most intricate shooting range you had ever seen. It had moving targets, having them go behind cover at seemingly random times. It had target way high up, seemingly simulating snipers. It had targets going all the way to the back of the room, which seemed to be about fifty feet. the wall across from the targets was covered in varying types of pistols, rifles, shotguns, and snipers. There were even a few varying types of bows. The short wall that disallowed you to enter where the targets where had shelves holding boxes of different types of ammo.  
“ This is training room Ullr. Here you can practice with many different types of guns, on many different types of targets. Under no circumstances will you point a weapon at any of your fellow Agents. You will not rough house or fight in this room. This room is not to have any explosive weapons of any kind. If you are caught shooting at a fellow agent while in here, you will be restricted from all training rooms for three weeks, and will have a week of dorm lock.” You all three nodded, and Morrison once again walked out of the room.  
“ Wonder when we will finally be able to actually use these rooms. Bet this could go on forever” You whispered to Mei, and she giggled. Morrison turned around, glaring at you. You just flashed a smile, and he sighed and continued down the hall again.  
“ This is the last training room we will be going over today. This is training room Deimos.” Morrison said, and you looked inside the door, but all you could see was a dense dark forest. “ We have many rooms like this, simulating any fighting area. Whether it be an industrial building, a desert or,” Morrison motioned inside the room, “ A forest, we need to make sure Agents do not feel out of their element. You need to know how to move around in different environments. In rooms like this, you are in teams or solos. You will fight each other with special suits and guns. It is encouraged to do whatever you can to kill those you are against. Of course, we do not want you to kill each other, but the suits will simulate that. And that is what we will be simulating today.” Commander said, ushering in you and your fellow recruits. When you got inside, you saw Angela and Mcree in the room, fitted in a suit that seemed to have sensors and wires all over. You watched your dad walk over to a locker, and pull out other suits that matched the ones Mcree and Angela had on. He handed one to you, Mei and Genji.   
“We will help put these suits on and calibrate them to see you are on a team. Then, you three will have to fight us. And don’t think we will go easy on you because you are new.” Morrison said, moving to put his suit on. As you curiously looked to the bodysuit you had in your hands, Mcree came towards you.  
“ Well hey there pumpkin, I shoulda’ known you where new blood. I would have’ remembered that face anywhere.” Mcree drawled, and you chuckled.  
“ I’m sure you would have. But right now, can you help me but this thing on?” You asked, trying to make sense of the heap of fabric.  
“ Sure thing sugar-plum.” The cowboy teased, and you laughed at his antics. He really was living up to the heartthrob storyline you had in your head. “ worried about going up against a trained soldier like me?” He asked, and you scoffed.  
“ As if. I know how to shoot a gun.” You say, but the glint in his eyes when you said that made you stumble. It made you feel as if you said just what he wanted you to say.  
“ Well then pumpkin, when we're done here, you should go pick a gun.” He chuckles, and you roll your eyes. He is probably just trying to psych you out. Mcree helps you into the bodysuit, taking extra care not to quite touch you. That kind of broke the image of the home-wrecking cowboy a bit, but you were happy that he seemed to be such a gentleman. When you were done with your bodysuit, you grouped back up with Genji and Mei, who were in their bodysuits.  
“ Ok, now that you are all in your suits, let's go pick out a gun for each of you,” Morrison says and leads your group into a side room, that has all the walls lined with different types of guns. The selection was overwhelming. The other two recruits seemed to think that as well, as they also walked around gawking at the sheer amount to choose from. In the end, Mei settled on a compact Pistol, which seemed to hold ten to fifteen bullets. Genji seemed to settle on a scar, with a small blade on the end. You looked over the wall, wondering what you should choose. You ended up picking up a pair of double pistols, with seven shots each. With each of you with your weapons, you gathered one more time in front of Morrison, Mcree, and Angela.  
“ Before we begin, any last questions?” Morrison asked, and Genji perked up.  
“ I was wondering what weapons you are all going to use. None of the guns in there were gone before we got our pick.” The cyborg asked, and Angela chuckled.  
“ you see Genji,” She started,” We each have the weapon we have all specialized in. Mcree here has his peacekeeper, Morrison has his charge rifle, and I have my Caduceus Blaster. We have our special gun made with our specialized weapons to fight in herewith. They are special only to us.” the Angel answered, and Genji nodded. “ Once all of you find a weapon to specialize in, you will get your special weapon.”  
“ I have a question!” Mei piped up.” Will the extra pieces of clothing you guys are wearing interfere with the sensors on the bodysuit?” You looked over the other team. Mcree had his serape and hat on, while your dad had his signature flowing coat overtop his bodysuit. Angela seemed to have wings on her back, and a sort of armored dress on.  
“ Not in the slightest,” Morrison reassured. “ along with specialized weapons, we have specialized outfits. Anything with drag or any extra weight your costume provides when you are in real combat must be taken for an account even during training. But the sensors will feel the bullets regardless of extra clothing on top. You all don’t have specialized costumes yet, so you all will just be wearing the suits for today.” You all three nodded, not any more questions seemed to come to mind. “ Okay. the goal is for you three, to ‘ kill’ all three of us. Once we begin, your weapons will indicate how many hits it would take to ‘kill’ one of us. But remember, the whole time we will also be hunting you down, so be wary of one on one fights. I will give you one piece of advice this first round. Stick together, and watch each other's backs. Any other advice?” Morrison asked Mcree and Angela.  
“ I got some,” Mcree said, and you awaited what the cowboy had to say. You, mei and Genji leaned in to hear what he had to say. Mcree leaned down, covering his eyes with the brim of his hat. “ Be rootin’, be tootin’,” He began, and you never felt a stronger urge to hit someone, “ But by God be shootin’.” luckily, you didn’t have to hit him, cause your dad already gave him a quick smack upside the head. Mcree laughed, and then looked at you, giving you a quick wink. You chuckled and noticed your dad glaring at Mcree.  
“ In ten minutes,” Morrison spoke up,” The round will begin. Go find a starting position. May you hit your targets.” He finished off, and with that, your group ran into the dense forest.


	2. First Training

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dont expect this forever! The only reason y'all got a chapter the next day was cause I already had it halfway typed out. Imma need a little break. hopefully, I'll have the next chapter out soon!
> 
> And I don't know if anyone noticed, but the training rooms are named after war gods from different beliefs! Just thought that would be cooler than just numbering them!

“ Jesus, how large is this room?” You asked, out of breath, leaning against a tree, looking around you. The room's light made it seem to be night, all dim lighting and artificial stars dotting the sky. While Mei and you were out of breath from running, it seemed that Genji didn’t even seem to be breaking a sweat. ‘ well, he is a cyborg’ You thought to yourself, checking your gun belt, making sure both of your pistols were there.

“ I shouldn't need to do this,” Mei sighed out, sitting at the base of a tree. “ I’m here to collect data for the environment. I don’t need to know how to kill someone!” She whined, and you chuckled. Mei just glared at you for laughing.

“ You never know when a major catastrophe will happen. Never know when the next terrorist group will strike. It’s good to have Overwatch agents trained in combat, no matter what.” Genji rambled, a hand over his heart, looking up to the artificial sky. You and Mei looked at each other and smirked.

“ I guess so. But still, we are at a disadvantage here. They have specialized weapons. Wouldn't it be fairer if they pit us against each other?” Mei asked. At this, you perked up.

“ The first step to being a Hero is teamwork. If the first thing we learn to do in Overwatch is fighting each other, that could start some rivalries. Everyone needs to be able to work together seamlessly if we are going to be saving the world.” you say, and then it's your turn to be chuckled at. “ but that doesn't matter right now. What matters is that we are ready when they come after us. While they made it sound like we are hunting them, it seems like they are going to be hunting us. We should find a hiding spot and wait, then ambush them.” you suggest, but Genji places his hand on your shoulder.

“ If we are being hunted, we should hole ourselves up like a jackpot. We should split up. That way it would be harder for them to find all of us.” He explains, but Mei quips up fast.

“ But we need to work together! We can’t do that if we are split up.” she finishes, and that sends you into thought. Then you get an idea.

“ Let's get in the trees!” The other two recruits look at you, but you just smirk.

\---

It had been a pain to climb up this high. You had sap covering your hands, and that made it a little hard to hold onto your pistols. When the round had begun, your gun had indicated that it would take four shots to ‘kill’ someone. Two shots from each gun. Easy enough. Genji had it hard. He had to hit a person 20 times to kill them. Mei had six shots to kill. As it turned out, you were logically the most lethal person on your team. But none of you knew how many shots it took from any of the other guns on the enemy team. Resting against the tree, you waited. You heard the rustle of branches to the right of you. Mei had spotted someone. You only heard only one distinct result, so you didn’t worry too much. More seconds passed, and you heard heavy footsteps beneath you. You held your breath, and carefully shifted so you could look down. You saw your dad underneath you. You shook the branch you were holding onto once. As you made the motion, Morrison quickly looked up, and you froze, hoping that the leaves were thick enough, and he didn’t see you. After a bit, he turned back towards the ground, and you allowed yourself to breathe. You felt a rock hit the trunk of your tree. You knew mei had thrown it, and that meant that she had also seen Morrison. You took a rock from one of your gun holsters, and threw towards Genji’s tree, hoping to get a branch shake in return. A few seconds later, Genji’s branch shook twice, and you grinned, dropping down from your branch onto the ground. Morrison heard you land and turned to shoot. Genji also dropped down from his tree, quickly going to reach and knock Morrisons gun from his hands. Your dad took note of this, quickly trying to pull his gun away from Genji, but with Morrison distracted, you quickly got up close and shot four rounds into his chest. Your dad then went limp, and fell down, landing in Genji’s arm. You felt a shot of panic grip you.

“Oh my god, Commander are you alright?” You rushed out quickly grabbing him from Genji’s arms and laying him down carefully on the ground.

“I’m fine Agent. It’s a function of the bodysuits. You shot me the right amount of time, so it ‘kills’ me. I won’t be able to move until you finish this game. And also, I’m not allowed to talk, so just put me down.” He explains, and you chuckle ruffling his hair. You turn to Genji, who is looking towards the trees.

“ How many shots did you fire?” He turns to you and you give him a confused look.

“ Four. enough to kill. Why?” You ask, worry, looking around for Mei. “ Where is Mei?” Genji looked at you worryingly.

“ I heard more than four shots,” he said, and you both started running towards Mei’s tree. As you were about to reach the bottom of Mei’s tree, Genji quickly grabbed your arms and pulled you behind a tree with him.

“ What’s the deal? I’m looking for Mei!” You whisper shout at him, but he covers your mouth with his hand.

“ It could be a trap. We should think before we rush in. If Mei really did get hit, then they might still be there.” He whispered in your ear, and you scoffed, pushing him back a bit to give you some space.

“ Fine. we can go up in the tree.” You suggest, and he starts climbing up beside you. When you reach a high enough branch, you lean over to see by Mei’s tree. Sure enough, you saw Mei’s limp body at the base of the tree. She looks mad, a pout on her face as she stares up at the sky. Genji shakes the branch beside you, and Mei’s eyes shot up to the tree. She seems to have seen you, cause she pales, torn over something. After a while, she exaggeratedly moves her eyes to the left of her a few times.

“ Someones on the left.” You whisper to Genji, and he nods.

“ You go to the right. I'll distract whoever is on the right, then you can shoot them. Sound good?” the cyborg asks quietly, and you nod. You scale down the tree and sneak to the right of where Mei is. Genji slowly makes his way to the left. Your nerves are on fire. Its two on two right now, and If you make one mistake, then it will be Genji alone to finish the other two off. So you take a few deep breaths and wait for Genji to distract whoever ‘killed’ Mei. However you were so focused on keeping your breathing quite, you barely noticed the footsteps that were coming up behind you. When you did pick up on them, you quickly ducked down into a bush that was nearby, and slammed a hand over your mouth, the other hand clutching hard to one of your pistols. As the mystery person walked past, you heard the click of spurs and knew you were dealing with Mcree. He stopped beside the bush you were in, but he didn’t seem to have seen you. You slowly lowered your hand from your mouth, going to reach for your other pistol, heart beating a mile a minute.

“ Well darn Pumpkin, I can hear your breathing from here,” Mcree said, and you froze. But just as quick as you rolled out of the bush, Mcree had flashed out his gun and shot at the bush. You shot up, and aimed a pistol at Mcree, shot, but missed. Mcree chuckled, easily aiming his peacekeeper at you, hitting you. You winced, even though you didn’t feel any pain, you knew this fight wasn’t very fair. You aimed once more, but Mcree quickly rolled out of the way. Not that it mattered though, as the bullet seemed to fly left. “ I saw you took down commander. Now either he gave it to you or you magically forgot how to aim in the mere minutes it's been a while since then.” Mcree teased, and you felt shame well up in you. It was true, you had the worst shot. It was something that you needed to work on, one of the reasons you were so excited to train at Overwatch You knew they had state of the art shooting ranges, and you had been shown that. But you never knew that shooting would be the first thing you would need to demonstrate. You were much better at hand to hand combat than shooting. So quickly dropping your pistols, you lunged at Mcree, and he caught your wrists before they were able to actually hit him. “ What do you think you’re doing there Darlin’? We never told you that melee counted.” You cringed, hoping that despite that, you could do some damage with just your fists. So you concentrated on your right hand, having it pass through Mcree’s hold, and ramming your fist in Mcree’s stomach. Your suit lit up an indicator, telling you that it would take ten hits to the stomach to ‘kill’ someone.

“ Just a hunch,” You mused, going swipe Mcree’s legs with yours, but finding another hand grabbing your calf.

“ I’ll give it to you, you have the brains for this job,” the cowboy chuckled, and quickly wrapped his arms around your waist. You froze momentarily, but before you could react any further, Mcree hoisted you above his head and leaned back to slam you on the ground. You landed with a grunt, and you felt Mcree’s knee dig its way between your shoulder blades, and having your right hand pulled behind you, held uncomfortably by the cowboy. As he pulled out his peacekeeper, you panicked. You didn't have much health left, and you needed to get Mcree off of you before he finished you off. You looked around and saw one of your pistols within reach.

“ Ya’ know pumpkin, I thought I’d have more of a fight out of you.” Mcree jabbed, and you felt more shame well up inside you. But you quickly shoved that down, instead putting all your willpower to grab the pistol. As soon as your fingers closed around the gun, you quickly put it behind you and pulled the trigger, hoping that it hit Mcree. You used his momentary shock to buck him off of you, and quickly shot to your feet, ready to shoot at Mcree. But as soon as you raised your gun to shoot, you heard Mcree’s gun shoot. You felt little pricks all over your body, and you went completely limp, going to fall forward. But before you could hit the ground, You found yourself in Mcree’s arms, not able to move at all. The cowboy leaned down next to your ear. “ Headshots are an insta-kill, you know.” He mused, and you just felt more and more shame pile onto you.

“ You’re a dick you know that.” You spat, pointedly looking away from the cowboy. Mcree just chuckled, maneuvering your bodies so he was holding your limp body as he sat against a tree.

“ Aw, don’t be like that Darlin’,” he chuckled, one of his hands reaching to swipe some of your hair out of your face. “ I’ve been doing this gunslinger thing for a long time, I don’t expect ya’ to win against me.” You scoffed.

“ Well, you don’t have to rub your victory in my face. Just put me down and go finish this game,” you grumbled, still not looking at the cowboy.

“ I’m not rubbing it in your face. This little game doesn't mean anything. You don't have to prove anything to anyone.” Mcree sighed, pulling your scattered pistols towards him. “ Did you know when I was a rookie, I didn’t even beat this little test?” the cowboy said, clearly trying to get you to look at him.

“ Oh, I can see it. Bet you couldn’t even hit a target that was five feet from you.” You finally caved, teasing the cowboy, looking at his face. The cowboy chuckled, and you felt yourself blush a bit. You found that you loved Mcree’s little chuckles.

“ How ‘bout this pumpkin,” Mcree sighed out, “ Tomorrow you rookies have a free day. How about you come down and we will head down to Ullr and do some training. Just the two of us.” Mcree winked down at you, and you found yourself laughing.

“ You know what. I’d like that,” You chuckled. “ Can’t wait to see you miss every shot cause someone watching.” you teased, and Mcree lightly punched you on the shoulder. “ Hey! I didn't know you’d assault a damsel in distress! I can’t even fight back, you criminal!” You teased, swooning out your words, really laying on the drama. It had Mcree laughing, pulling his hands back.

“ I would never hurt a lady in distress I’ll have you know,” Mcree said in mock offense, “ If anything I’d pick the damsel up,” Mcree said, quickly holding you bridal style, “ And get her to safety!” and with that Mcree ran a few feet away and gently placed you against another tree. “ I hope this seat is suitable for such a maiden as you,” Mcree took off his hat, bowing, and at this point, you couldn’t stop your laughter.

“ Please stop Mcree! You’re killing me here!” You finally make out between your giggles, and Mcree sits next to you chuckling himself. After a few moments, a booming voice fills the room.

“ Game Complete. Red Team Victory.” an automated voice says, and you feel the pricks over your skin retract. You flexed your fingers, trying to get feeling back in them. You tried to stand up, but find yourself falling forward. But before you could hit the ground, Mcree caught you.

“It looks like you could use a hand there Pumpkin.” Mcree teased, and you held onto his arm to regain your balance.

“ Thanks, cowboy,” you say, and Mcree takes your hand in his. You blush, but don't pull away. You turn to walk towards the exit, and you notice the Mcree doesn't let go of your hand as you walk through the forest. When you finally reached Genji, Angela, and Mei at the exit, Mei ran over to you and fell to her knees.

“ I’m so sorry! I was coming to help with Morrison but Mercy caught me! I should have been more careful!” Mei whines out.

“ It’s okay Mei, this is our first day after all. We’ll get better, I know it!” You look at her encouragingly, and that seemed to lift the girls' spirits. About then, your dad came from the trees. You turned to him, and it looked like he was going to say something, but then his gaze fell towards your hand joined with Mcree, who still hadn’t let go ( not that you’re complaining). 

“ Mcree. Help Mei out of her bodysuit.” Morrison commanded, and with that, he pulled his hand back, gave you a quick wink and walked over to help the other girl. Your dad then walked over to you and began to quickly help you out of your suit. You chuckled because you knew he was being a little extra forcefully than he really needed to. But you just ignored it. Sure, Mcree was flirty, but you were sure that this is just how he was. You just decided to playback on his antics. And while the cowboy was attractive, You didn't have any romantic feelings towards him. You put your guns back in the storage room and headed out towards the living area.

\---

Lounging on one of the couches in the living area, you were flipping through Netflix, trying to find something interesting to watch, when Genji came and sat next to you. He looked as if he was going to say something, so you stayed quiet. But after a few more seconds of silence, you sighed and turned to the cyborg.

“ Hey Genji, what ya’ up to?” you asked, and that seemed to snap Genji out of whatever spaced-out state he was in.

“ Oh yes, I’m sorry. I was just coming to ask you about your… abilities.” He spoke, and you looked at him questioningly.

“ What about them?”

“ Well, I was wondering exactly where you got them. Were you born with them?” Genji asked, albeit a bit cautious, like he wasn’t trying to offend you. You couldn’t help but giggle at that.

“ You don’t need to be so serious Genji. And no, I wasn’t exactly born with them, but I don’t really want to go into details.” You carefully explained, wincing as some bad memories started to resurface. “ Anything else on your mind?” the other man shook his head, then got up and left. You scoffed but turned back to the TV.

“ Is that who I think it is?” A voice sounded from the direction of the Kitchen, and you flung your gaze towards it, a smile growing on your face.

“ Lena!” You gasped, jumping up from your seat to go and greet your old friend.

“ It is you, Love! Gosh, it’s been so long!” The cheery woman bubbled, quickly bringing you into a crushing hug.

“ It sure has!” You chuckled out, returning the hug with much less force.

“ I didn’t know you’d be here today! Usually, you stay on the first floor! Whatcha’ doing all the way up here?” Lena chuckled, pulling back to study you.

“ Actually, I’m a new recruit starting today! I am now an official agent at Overwatch!” You beamed and giggled at the shock on the other woman's face.

“ Really! Aw, love that’s awesome! I totally forgot today was recruitment, or else I would’ve stopped by to say Hi!” The Brit intoned, “ I hope you’re ready for our next mission! Heard it’s gonna be a doozy.”

“ New Blood aren’t going on the next mission,” Morrison interjected, walking into the kitchen, making a beeline for the coffee machine.

“ What? Why not?” Lena questioned, and you turned to your dad in an accusing manner.

“ It’s classified. It’s too high stakes, and we can’t have New Blood holding us back. They have a few more weeks of training till I’m going to allow them to come on any missions.” He shot back, not even turning to address you two. You groaned dramatically, flopping yourself over the kitchen Island.

“ That’s not fair” You whined, mushing your face into the cool tile of the island. You felt Lena pat you on the back reassuringly.

“ That’s the commander for ya’,” She sighed, then turned to venture further into the large kitchen. You groaned, slowly peeling yourself off of the island when you came face to face with Mcree. You yelped, and that seemed to make the cowboy chuckle.

“ Well hey there Darlin, what’s got you down?” He asked, and you turned to look pointedly at your dad.

“ Commander said new recruits can’t come on the next mission.” You pouted, and your dad just rolled his eyes at you. Mcree just chuckled and brought his hand up to rest on the top of your head.

“ Now, I’m sure the Commander has very good reasons for not allowing y'all to come with. Besides, from what I saw during training, you can barely shoot a gun at all,” the cowboy snickered, and you groaned and lightly shoved your elbow against him. “ But don’t worry bout that pumpkin, we’ll work on that,” he assured, and you pulled away from him to find something to eat. While you were rummaging through the fridge, Morrison came up next to you.

“ So… Mcree huh?” He probed, and you just scoffed and looked at your dad sarcastically.

“ Gosh Dad, don't worry about my business. And no, not Mcree. I barely even know the guy.” You reassured him, but just saying that made something weird spike up in your chest.

“ It’s Commander. And I’m just looking out for you. One Morrison to another, Mcree is bad luck.” He finished off, and you groaned.

“ Leave me alone Commander” you exasperated, looking through the fridge with a bit more force than necessary. Morrison shot his hands up in defense and retreated back to his coffee machine. You kept on angrily going through the fridge, but nothing seemed appetizing. You soon realized that you no longer felt hungry and that it was your dad’s fault. If he hadn’t brought up Mcree, you could be munching on some pork chops or maybe even a slice of pizza. But no, Morrison had gone and bug you. You slammed the fridge door shut, instead opting out to watch TV in the living area.

When you exited the kitchen, you were surprised to see Mei, Genji, Angela, and Mcree lounging on the two couches, chatting idly as some game show played on the big screen. You trudge your way to one of the couches and threw yourself next to Mei.

“ Hey there, what’s got you down?” She questions you, turning away from Mcree who seemed to be finishing up a story he was telling.

“ Commander said something stupid, and there isn’t any good food in the kitchen.” you griped, sliding the couch to an uncomfortable position, your chin digging into your collar bone. Mei just chuckled at your antics.

“ Do you like chips? Genji found a gigantic bag of them when he was going through the kitchen.” Mei offered, and Genji lifted up a big plastic bag that seemed to be half empty already. You nodded, reaching over Mei and Mcree to get the bag, stuffing a handful in your mouth.

“ oh, I’m so excited to try out training room Ullr!” Mei said to no one in particular, and Angela chuckled.

“ Almost all new blood are excited for Ullr. Even I was chained to that training room when we first got it,” Angela confessed, and Genji seemed to contemplate something.

“ Does there happen to be any shurikens in Ullr? That was my weapon of choice when I was in Japan.” The cyborg questioned, and Angela laughed and laid a hand on the man's shoulder.

“ I’m sure if we don't we could get you some! Maybe we could make shurikens your specialized weapon!”

“ Wait a minute Genji, are you like a robot ninja!?” Mei squealed, jumping up from her spot to look excitedly at the man.

“ Cyborg, not robot,” Genji remarked, “ And yeah, I guess I am a cyborg ninja.” with that conformation, Mei squealed once more and made her way to the cyborg.

“ I used to want to be a ninja! Do you think you could show me some of your moves?” Mei beamed, and you chuckled when you saw Genji mull it over.

“ Sure, I guess I can show you some.” Genji approved, and Mei quickly shot up.

“ I’ll quickly go change into my training gear, meet you in Phobos in ten?” Mei whooped, but she was already up and running towards the stairs, going up the steps two at a time. Genji sighed out and began to head to his own room to change back into his training gear.

“ I’ll meet you two there soon!” Angela called out and made her way to Phobos. That left you and Mcree alone in the living area, the game show still droning on on the television.

“ You excited for Ullr?” Mcree prodded you, and you had to quickly swallow your mouth full of chips to answer him.

“ I am! Though I am a little overwhelmed with all the different options. I know eventually, it would be beneficial if I find my own specialized weapon, but there are just so many choices! I don’t know if I'm going to find one.” you worried, and Mcree just chuckled.

“ You ain’t gotta worry ‘bout any of that specialized weapon stuff right now pumpkin. We just gotta get you to hit a target,” Mcree taunted, and you brought up your leg to kick the cowboy, but he just laughed as he caught your foot before you could actually hit him. You stuck your tongue out at him, and he winked at you as you put your foot back down on the ground.

“ What made you chose double pistols?” Mcree inquired, and you looked down at the bag of chips still in your lap.

“ oh, well I guess I just thought I’d look cool holding them or something,” you admitted, feeling the tell-tale warmth of a blush creeping up on your face. Mcree hummed, mulling your answer over.

“ And how did you feel using them? Were they easy for you to use?” he questioned, and you thought back to the training. Moving around with the double pistols was sort of awkward, and keeping track of both of them while you were climbing around the trees’ was tiresome.

“ Not really. If I was going to pick a specialized weapon, I would like one that would be easy to move with. I’m not big into double pistols anymore.” You mused, and Mcree grunted out a chuckle.

“ Well Darlin, how about pistols? Enough power for ya’? Or would you like something with more of a kick?” the cowboy asked, and you tried to remember back to when you were shooting the guns, but you couldn’t quite remember how it felt.

“ Ah, No, I don’t remember. I guess I was so focused on the plan, I didn’t really pay attention to how the shots felt,” you confessed, and Mcree let one of his hands rest on your shoulder.

“ Don’t worry too much ‘bout that Darlin. Bein’ able to focus on a plan no matter what is a very valuable skill to have. We’ll have all the time in the world to find a good starting weapon for you tomorrow.” the cowboy winked at you, and you rolled your eyes at his antics, and lightly elbowed his side. You straightened yourself up once more and found yourself shoulder to shoulder with Mcree. You thought about moving away from the man, but you noticed the cowboy didn’t seem to mind the contact, so you just made yourself comfortable. His warmth was nice anyway. You turned your attention back to the Tv and relished in the comfortable silence that enveloped you and Mcree. After a few peaceful moments, you heard Mcree say your name. You turned your head to look at him but froze when you noticed just how close his face was to yours. You swore you could smell gunpowder deep-rooted in his clothes, but you lightly gagged at the stench of cigar smoke. You quickly pulled away, trying to get away from the smoky scent, covering your nose with your hand, ugly memories bubbling to the forefront of your mind.

_Smoke. There was always so much smoke. You hated how they blew it directly in your face. They would use you as their own personal ashtray, tugging you by the hair towards them when they needed to put out one of their cigarettes. Of course, you weren't the only child they did this too, but that didn’t mean you couldn’t hate it. You tired hiding in the closet many times, but they always found you huddled in the corner. You would cry as they smoked, and they would shove you aside roughly. Eventually, they just got rid of the closet door. They were pressing lit cigarettes into your skin, leaving behind small burn marks. It burned like lava on your skin, but you knew if you fought back, you would end up like the three girls that were buried in the basement. You had to stay still, or you would be dead. Stay still, don’t move, stay still, don’t move, stay still -_

“ Hey pumpkin, you okay there? Do you need me to move?” Mcree worried around you, at some point he had gotten down on his knees in front of you, hands hovering above you like he wasn't quite sure if he was allowed to touch you. You looked at him questioningly, before realizing you had balled yourself up, and that you had small tears pricking at the corner of your eyes. You gasped, feeling as though you hadn’t taken a breath in years. You quickly brought your arms up to wipe at your face, finding you had tear tracks on your cheeks. You chuckled, hoping to relieve some of the tension the room now held.

“ I’m sorry. I’m fine just give me a sec,” you wheezed out, taking deep breaths, trying to will away the burning sensations all over your skin. You knew nothing was touching you, but you could still feel the firey pricks at your skin.

“ you ok there pumpkin? Was it something I did?” the cowboy murmured, and you quickly shook your head.

“No, No You didn’t do anything… It’s just,” You stuttered out, feeling nerves hit you full force. You soon found yourself caving in again, panic prying its way into your chest. You weren’t ready to tell anyone about those memories yet. You had worked so hard to repress them, that this sudden resurgence of them all caught them off guard. You once more felt tears prick at your eyes, and you cursed yourself for letting these emotions hit you so hard. You felt as if you were going to collapse when a voice boomed over the static clouding your mind.

“ What is going on here!” You heard your father’s voice, and you let a sob slip. Quickly you watched as your dad made his way to where Mcree was kneeling in front of you, push him aside and take his place. “ Hey, honey I need you to look at me now.” he cooed, and you obeyed. “You are okay. You are in the Overwatch facility. No one is touching you.” You heard him console you, and you let your head fall on his shoulders.

“ I know,” you whispered into his shoulders, just loud enough for Morrison to hear, and then you felt his arms circle around you, his hands rubbing your back comfortingly.

“ What did you do Agent Mcree?” You heard your dad boom, and you tighten your grip on your dad’s coat.

“ I swear Commander, I didn’t do anything,” Mcree defended himself, “ we were sittin’ on the couch when she tensed up. I didn’t lay a finger on her.” You felt Morrison take a deep breath, most likely to yell at Mcree, but you lifted your head to look at your dad.

“ He didn’t do anything,” you assured, and Morrison looked conflicted before he let his breath drop. “ He just smells like smoke.” You explained, and with that realization dawns on his face.

“Agent Mcree,” Morrison started, “ Dial it back on the cigars. I must also ask you to wash your clothes.” he added, and you felt a blush rise on your face.

“ Yes, Commander.” You heard Mcree confirm, and you sighed as your dad pulled away, and you chuckled as he ruffled your hair.

“ Want me to walk you back to your room?” The commander offered, and you chuckled.

“ No thanks commander, I’m ok now.” You assured, and you watched as Morrison gave a stern look to Mcree, but continued on his way, leaving you two alone again. You groaned as you fell back against the couch, wishing that you had a blanket to cover yourself with. It was embarrassing enough to have Mcree watch you have an episode, but it was somehow worse to have him stick around in the aftermath. After a few more moments of wallowing in self-pity, you spoke up. “ I’m sorry about that,” You began to explain, “ I have some bad memories associated with smoke. I didn’t mean to freak out on you.” You finished, too ashamed to look the man in the eyes.

“ You ain’t got nothin’ to apologize for. Not your fault you had a hard time.” Mcree assured and you laughed.

“ Hard time might be an understatement.” You joked, but you saw Mcree cringe. “ But again, I’m sorry. Hopefully, you’re still up for training tomorrow?” you hesitated, and that drew a laugh out of the guy.

“ course we’re still on for training tomorrow. Don’t you worry about that Darlin ', I can’t have a partner that can’t shoot at nothin’,” he teased again, and you scoffed. He wasn’t wrong, but he didn’t need to bring it up all the time.

“ I’m a fast learner. Maybe I’ll become a better shot than you.” You smirked at him, and he shook his head snickering.

“ Oh I don’t doubt it darlin’,” He flattered, and you felt a slight blush rise on your cheeks. “ Would you like me to escort you back to your room? It’s gettin’ pretty late, and I don’t want you smakin’ into any doors on your way to bed.” the cowboy chortled, and you reached up to flick the brim of his hat, it nearly falling off his head.

“ Such a gentleman,” You swooned sarcastically and allowed him to walk with you to the stairwell.

“ So which room they got you in?” Mcree asked when you both reached the top of the stairs.

“ 316. How ‘bout you, cowboy?”

“ One would think you would remember when the door nearly took your head off.” At that quip, you chuckled, “ But they got me in room 320. Basically right across the hallway.” He pointed at his door, and you couldn’t help but see bullet holes in his door frame.

“ You shooting your gun in your room?” You asked amused, and Mcree just shrugs.

“ let's just call it target practice. Besides, it might not seem like it, but we can have some pretty crazy parties here.” Mcree theater whispered to you, and you looked at him for an explanation. “ Sometimes you need to unwind after a rough mission. And sometimes,” He paused momentarily, looking off into space for a second, “ Well, sometimes you just need to remind yourself that you’re alive.” You nodded, and stopped in front of your door, pulling your key card from your pocket.

“ Well, this is me. And again, I’m sorry about your door, and about freaking out on you. Bet you must think I’m a freak or something.” You tried to joke, but even you could tell your tone was off.

“ Aw don’t worry ‘bout any of that stuff darlin’. Ain’t nobody here perfect. I’ll see you tomorrow, make sure to rest up.” The cowboy chuckled, ruffling your hair as Morrison did down in the living room. You waved at him as he continued back down the hall towards his own dorm. You smiled to yourself, excited about your upcoming practice tomorrow. And with that you slinked back into your room, ready to end your first day at Overwatch.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How did you like it?! I have been checking these things on Grammarly, and it said this chapter was much more engaging than the last one! Hopefully, that's true!
> 
> And I might just be projecting, but I really don't like the smell of smoke, and cigarettes have been a point of contempt for me, so I'm applying that to the reader! Sorry to those who like the smell of cigar smoke! (? do you exist?)
> 
> comments are greatly appreciated! <3


	3. Mission Briefing

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heyo!
> 
> So I've been thinking of future conflicts for this story, and I'm lowkey MAYBE gonna let Genji get some action. th more I write him, the cuter I find that little cyborg Ninja. I'll put that tag in when we get to it. BUT Mccree is our bby cowboy and is endgame.
> 
> Thank you for reading this, hopefully, you enjoy!

You had woken up with sore muscles, no doubt still recovering from your training. Regardless of your bed looking like the most comfortable place in the world, you force yourself out of your dorm to make your way to the kitchen for breakfast. Once you reach the kitchen, you notice a towering figure already in front of the fridge, muttering to themselves. You watch them for a few moments, not quite sure what to do. After a few long moments, the tall man turned around with an armful of eggs, milk, and fruits. When he noticed you, he nearly jumped up, seemingly surprised by your presence.  
“ Oh dear me, you shouldn’t sneak around people like that! I almost dropped my breakfast!” The loud voice boomed, but despite the volume, you could tell the other man wasn’t actually mad.  
“ I’m sorry sir, I was just waiting to get into the fridge,” you simpered, and the other man laughed.  
“ There ain’t no need for the formality! You must be one of the new recruits!” he bellowed, and you nodded, “ Well that explains it! I didn’t get to meet you all the other day, just got back from a mission! But you don’t have to worry about us, we are most likely going to spend today resting up.” he finished up, and you smiled at him, not really having anything to say to the taller man. You quickly went to the fridge, hoping he didn’t want to continue talking. It was too early for meeting new people.   
“ Rein! You’re back already? I was thinkin’ it’d take you a little longer, how’d it go?” you heard Lena chime, popping into the kitchen, walking right up to the other man, who was at least twice her height.  
“ Oh, it went fine Tracer. Ah, you shoulda’ seen it, I was magnificent!” The man boomed, and Lena just laughed.  
“ Bet you were! I had to stay back to help Morrison with the new recruits. Lotsa paperwork ya’ know!” You kept your head low, hoping Lena didn’t notice you, just wanting to grab an apple and slink back to your room. Life seemed to be extremely generous today because you were able to tiptoe away while Tracer helped Rein make waffles. But before you could start up the stairs, you heard Mei callout your name.  
“ Hey! How ya holdin’ up from yesterday’s training? My back is killing me from laying on a rock for so long,” the other girl whined, and you chuckled at her antics.  
“ Yeah, my back isn’t faring much better. Mccree body slammed me into the ground.” you chuckled, and Mei brought her hands up in shock.  
“ Oh dear, do you need to go to Mercy? Does anything else hurt?” Mei worried and you brought your arms up in defense.  
“ No, I swear I’m good Mei, just a little sore,” you assured, and after a bit, Mei’s face lit up with something mischievous.  
“ Soooo,” Mei started, “ you and Mccree, huh?” She teased, and you groaned dramatically.  
“ No Mei, c’mon! I don’t even know the guy!”  
“ Doesn’t stop you from flirting with him!” Mei accused playfully, and you blushed.  
“ I’m not flirting with him! I’m just messing around with him!”  
“ Well, I would be careful if I were you. Messing around is the stepping stone to unrequited love!” Mei jested, and you laughed.  
“ What’s so funny ladies?” You heard a certain cowboy interject from behind you, and you jumped slightly.  
“ Jesus dude, you can’t just sneak up on someone like that.” You gasped, and Mccree just winked at you.  
“ What’s wrong with me checkin’ upon the new recruits?” the cowboy asked, and you rolled your eyes.  
" Oh don't worry about us Mcree, us recruits aren't as lost as you think." Mei jests and Mcree tips his hat at her.   
"Now it ain't got nothin' to do with your ability. Well, I guess for this one," Mcree smirks as he nudges your side, " it is about ability. You still down for practice today? Hows around noon?" You chuckle lightly.   
"Yeah, sounds good, meet you then." And with that, Mcree winks at you as he starts towards the kitchen. You watch him leave, and as you turn back to Mei, you see her wear a scandalized expression. " Mei, you good?"   
" I can't believe it. You're already going on a date with him?!" Mei almost shouted, pointing an accusing finger at your chest. You sputtered.   
" What?! No, it's not a date, Mcree is just helping me with my aim. I swear its nothing else!" Mei just shook her head, a sly smile on her face.   
" Only a day here, and you're already dating one of the other agents. I envy your ability."   
"Mei!"   
"Just make sure to tell me all the details!" Mei chimes out, also heading for the kitchen. You shake your head, and continue to your room, finally being able to take a bite of the apple you grabbed.   
\---  
By 11:30, you were extremely antsy. Apparently what Mei and said to you by the stairs had affected you somehow. Ever since you reached your room, you couldn't stop thinking about Mcree, and about your upcoming training. For whatever reason, you were extremely nervous about the activity, even though it wasn't a date. You knew you didn't like Mcree. You didn't like the southern drawl in his deep soothing voice or his extremely tacky yet charming cowboy getup, and you certainly weren't thinking about how strong he was, how easily he picked you up during the test yesterday, his strong arms wrapping around your waist, holding you close ... and slamming you into the ground. Okay, the last part you weren't focusing on, but the rest was playing through your mind on repeat. Lightly slapping your cheeks to get out of that mindset, you began to change into training gear. But still, your mind was revolving around that cowboy. Even if you did like him, there was no way that he liked you that way. You had only been here for a day, and during that day, you had bled in front of his dorm, clothes and had an episode while almost cuddling on the couch. Remembering that event, you cringed, and all butterflies that might have been in your stomach faded away, replaced with shame. There was no way a suave, charismatic man such as Mcree would be interested in you. You sighed, finished with your training clothes, and you allowed yourself to start for Ullr. You stopped in front of Mccree's door, debating on if you should tell him you were heading in early. After just staring at the door for a bit, you decided against it. You wanted to practice a little on your own, so Mcree at least didn't think you were hopeless.   
Entering Ullr for the second time didn't take away any of the amazement entering for the first time did. You still marveled at the weapon selection and the intricate target placement. Staring at the wall of guns, you were overwhelmed. You decided to go for dual pistols, getting ones that were similar to the weapons you used yesterday. But this time, you focused on how they felt in your hands. Immediately, you knew dual wielding wasn't for you, having both of your hands full feeling like too much. You set one of them down on the short wall separating the targets and you and raised the other to aim at a relatively close, unmoving target. You took a deep breath and pulled the trigger. The bullet didn't even hit the target. You cringed, going to shoot again. Another miss. Staring down at the pistol in your hands, you quietly swore at it. You haphazardly raised the gun again, barely aiming down the sights, just angrily firing it off. You realize too late that you were holding it wrong, as even the light knockback the pistol had your wrist burning. You slammed the gun down on the counter, bringing your other hand to rub at your wrist.   
"If that's how you're shootin', we might be training for a while," you heard Mcree say, and you swear you had never spun around so fast, " I thought you said you knew how to shoot a gun."   
" I know how to shoot a gun!" You quickly defended yourself, " I just got mad." You ashamedly admitted, and pointedly looked away from the cowboy.   
" Missing ain't nothin' to get mad about. Here lemme see," Mcree chuckled, gently taking your hand to look at your wrist. For whatever reason, butterflies fluttered in your stomach having Mcree hold your hand so tenderly. But just as quickly as he grabbed your hand he let it go, finding nothing wrong and instead turning to the guns you left on the counter. He picked one of them up, testing the weight in his hands. He then turned towards the targets, getting a perfect headshot on the target you were aiming at. He smirked at you and you just scoffed." Okay Darlin', let's get started."   
\---  
You had spent three hours training with Mcree until your wrists screamed for a break. You blushed thinking back on the training. The cowboy always seemed to be brushing hands with you and having his hands on your shoulders helping with your stance. Sure, it was just to help you be a better shot, but you could still feel his warm hands tenderly holding yours. But as soon as you caught yourself daydreaming about Mcree, you quickly made yourself focused on what you had actually gotten done. Even if you had spent a lot of time with the sharpshooter, your skills didn't feel as if they had improved. You always felt yourself doubting yourself, comparing your skills to Mcrees, which always messed up the shot. You played it off as tiredness, and you were sure that Mcree didn't notice you tensing whenever he got a perfect bullseye. Mei and Genji were sitting on either side of you, chatting about the training they had been doing, each eating their own lunches with you. But when Angela came and sat next to Genji, the cyborg seemed to forget Mei in favor of chatting with the medic.  
" That boy is so obvious," you heard Mei whisper under her breath, and you had no idea what she was referring to. But as soon as she turned to you with a mischievous face, you regretted not going straight to your room after training. " Sooooo, how'd your date go?" You nearly choked on the food you were chewing. Quickly swallowing you glanced around, but no one else seemed to have heard what Mei had asked   
" For the last time, it wasn't a date, Mcree was just helping me with my aim!" Mei chuckled and took a bite of her own food. You stuck your tongue out at her and focused back   
" Mission briefing. Recruits stay behind." He boomed, and you sulked as you watched Angela get up and leave with Morrison.   
" I don't understand why we can't go. We are qualified enough." Genji quipped when the two agents left. You nodded in agreement.   
"Speak for yourself. I came here to work on an Ecopoint. I'll be fine if I never get put on a mission." Mei sighed out, and you all fell silent. After a bit, Genji turned to you.   
"What do you think it's about?" The cyborg asked, and you shrugged.   
" Tracer said it was going to be big. Maybe they are gathering intel on something. If they were going to make an attack, I don't think they would have recruited us." You reason and Mei shakes her head.   
" If they make an attack and lose some people, then having new recruits is a plus. they can easily transfer a newcomer into the fight, so they won't be at a disadvantage." The other girl explained, and you slightly paled.   
"So what you're saying," Genji started, " is that they would be anticipating losing and dropping us in. That sounds big. I'm sure they would tell us if they were to do something like that."   
" None of you have anything to worry about." A booming voice behind you all sounded. When you turned around you had expected to see the towering man you had seen this morning, but you found a dwarf instead. " I can't say much of anything, but from what I understand outside of the briefing, this is just is stakeout. We are just going to scout ahead a bit." The small man explained, and you saw some tension leak out of Mei's shoulders. " Now if you excuse me, youngsters, I got a briefin' to be at." He finished and continued onwards towards the elevator. You all three watched him go, and when the elevator doors closed, you all let out a sigh of relief.   
" I guess we shouldn't let our imaginations run wild!" Mei chuckled, turning back to the last of her meal. " I mean, this is Overwatch after all! They are the best in the world, they know what they are doing." Mei finished.   
" We mustn't forget that all three of us are now in Overwatch as well. Letting our thoughts run to the worst would be an unwise practice. We are the best in the world, so we must think like that." The cyborg chimed, and you turned back to your lunch. You thought back to your training just before and tensed up. If you really were the best in the world, then you would have been able to make a shot. Mei seemed to notice your far off expression, cause she put a hand on your back.   
" Hey! Don't you have powers?" The girl asked, and you nodded. You saw her eyes light up, and you wondered where she was going with this. " Me and Genji were training in Phobos earlier today, how about while the others are in the briefing, we could train there!" She exclaimed excitedly, and you saw Genji nod in approval.   
" Yeah, that would be fun!" You agree, hoping the work will distract the sabotaging thoughts you were having.   
\---  
You three had decided that Genji and Mei would go up against each other first. You watched the two get in their starting stances. Mei had clearly been learning moves from Genji, as their movements were almost identical, but as Mei had learned a very few simple moves when the fight got complicated, Genji pinned her down. You counted down from ten, and Genji won.  
" Oh! I want to see you up against Genji!" Mei exclaimed, and you grinned at her enthusiasm.   
" I would like to go up against your power set. I heard you prefer hand to hand combat, and I want to see how you incorporate your power into fighting." The cyborg claimed, and you giggled self consciously.   
" I can try. To be completely honest, I forget about my powers in fights." You admitted, and Mei paled.   
"How could you forget you have powers?! If I had powers like that, I don't think I would be able to forget about them!" She exclaimed and you shrugged.   
" It takes thought to make it happen. I have to think about not having an arm, or not having a leg. I have to convince myself that it doesn't exist when I have proof that it's right there. I'm indeed good at hand to hand combat, but that's not because of my powers." You explained, and you saw Genji mull this new information over.   
" Well, we can train for that. That's why we are here. Mei is learning, I am learning, and now you can learn. Let's just try. Try and use your powers against me." Genji reasoned, and you nodded at him and got in a starting position. You waited as Mei counted down from ten to begin the fight. Thinking of your power, you felt a surge of courage fill your chest. When Mei yelled start, you focused on your right foot, having it pass through the ground. Just as Genji lunged forward, you let the power go, your right foot shooting from the ground, letting your body spin with the momentum from your foot, having it collide with the side of Genji. The force sent him flying, but he managed to stop himself from ramming into the wall. The ninja quickly recovered, lying low as he sprinted for your legs. You leaped to the side to avoid the lunge, but Genji seemed to anticipate this because he managed to grab your leg and drag to the ground. You scrambled to get back to your feet, but the cyborg quickly dug his knee into your back, effectively pinning you to the ground. You struggled trying to buck him off of your back, but he was solid. You panicked as you heard Mei counting down. You then decided to focus on the area where Genji's knee was resting, and you felt him falling forward as his knee slid through your back. When you released your power, the ninja's leg forcefully shot out of your body, sending him stumbling off of you. While he tried to regain his balance, you took the chance to tackle the other man, pinning him to the ground, solidly straddling Genji while he laid on the ground, pinning his hands at the sides of his head. Genji tried bucking you off, but you focused, and his efforts just slid through your body, then slamming back into the solid ground. Mei finished her count to ten, and you smirked down at Genji, and he sighed.   
"Although I lost, I must say you were quite impressive. If you worked on your powers more, you could become unstoppable," the ninja said looking up at your face. You chuckled at his eyes blown wide before you realized the position you two were in.   
" Yeah, where was this power when we were fightin' Darlin?" You heard Mcree asked, and you quickly turned to him, releasing Genji's hands.   
" Hey cowboy, you stalking us or something?" You heard Mei giggle, and Mcree tipped his hat towards her.   
" Nah, ain't nothin like that. I'm just keeping an eye on the new recruits. My Commander is having me scout." Mcree replied smoothly, and by then, you had removed yourself from on top of Genji.   
"Wait, isn't Morrison your Commander?" Mei questioned   
" Well, of course, he is my commander, but he ain't my main commander, per se." Mcree answered. You were going to ask what he meant, but Genji cut you off.   
" May I ask what you are scouting for? We are already in Overwatch, what else could we be?"   
"You recruits gotta be here longer if you gonna be askin' questions like that. I'm sure Morrison will brief you rookies when we finish up this upcoming mission." The cowboy finishes and you three rookies turn to each other.  
"About that," Mei started, " Is there anything you can tell us about this upcoming mission? You were in the mission briefing right?" When Mei finished, Mcree laughed.   
" Sorry rookies, It's classified. A group will be leaving for some intel, should be back in a week. I can't have you asking bout anything else though." The cowboy stated, and the three of you nodded contentedly. " Now can I watch the next fight? Good to see y'alls abilities." You nodded and got ready to go up against Mei.   
\---  
You four left Phobos around 8:15, heading to the kitchen for dinner. Mei had offered to make food, and you insisted on helping. By the time you all had reached the kitchen, Genji and Mcree were also in on helping make dinner. You and Mcree were on prepping duty, while Genji and Mei were going to be working the stove. You were measuring liquids for a Mongolian sauce, while Mcree was cutting pieces of beef, and passing them to Genji to be cooked. Stealing a glance at Mcree, his cowboy hat laying on the counter, and his shirt sleeves rolled up to be out of the way. To you, it felt criminally domestic. You came to Overwatch to save people, but you now find yourself cooking stir fry with a Cyborg ninja, a bubbly climate activist, and a charmingly handsome cowboy. You were too deep in your own thoughts to realize Mcree had asked you a question. When Mei came over and nudged your side, you quickly snapped to attention.   
" I'm sorry, could you repeat that? I couldn't hear you," you explain to Mcree and he winks at you.  
" No worry pumpkin. I was just askin you bout your powers. I wasn't able to watch your full fight with Genji, but I saw your start with Mei. I was just wondering how you lettin' your foot go through anything will send it flying when it becomes solid again. Wouldn't just get stuck?" He questioned, and you smiled at him.   
" That's what I thought when I started using my powers to fight. The first fight I was in, I was planning to plant my feet in the ground so it would be hard to move me, but when I released my focus, I shot right out of the ground! My right leg was in a cast for weeks!" You chuckled fondly, thinking back to that day. Morrison had finally agreed to spar with you, and you were planning on surprising him with that strat. He nearly had a heart attack when you rocketed off the ground.   
"Do you know why it doesn't?" Mcree followed up with. You had the think on that for a bit.   
"I'm not exactly sure why. Maybe because of the sudden presence of my mass, the object just kind of, ejects it? Maybe there is an explosion or something like that. I don't really pay attention to the ' why ' of my powers." You admit, handing the sauce off to Mei. Mcree nodded, also finishing his task. You both didn't have much else to do, and Mei shooed you out of the kitchen to wait in the living room ( and shot you a quick wink, which you rolled your eyes at). You made yourself comfortable on the couch while Mcree grabbed the remote and flicked through the selection finally settling on watching a random western movie. You chuckled, and Mcree looked over to you. You held his gaze for a while, and for a second you swore you could see a light dusting of pink on the cowboy's cheeks. But soon you turned back to the screen, ignoring the fluttery feeling in your chest. There was no way you had a crush on a flirtatious cowboy. By the end of the first scene, you realized that you and Mcree had gotten considerably closer than you were at the beginning. You imagined Mcree going for a fake yawn, and laying his hand over your shoulder. While you knew that he didn't have those feelings for you, you giggled at the scene in your head.  
" Well dang Darlin, if you found that pun funny I might have to try a little harder." Mcree chuckled. You hadn't even realized the man on screen had said a pun. But regardless, you laughed at Mcrees antics. You then focused back on the movie, just relishing in the warmth that Mcree was giving off. Shortly after, Mei called you both back to the kitchen for dinner.  
\---  
You were lounging in your room, scrolling through your phone when you heard a knock at your door. When you opened it, Angela was standing there, a tablet in her arms, a worried expression on her face. You were immediately off-put by her demeanor.  
“ Hey, Angela, what's up?” You feigned normalcy, opting to try and ignore the tension in her shoulders.  
“ Your father would like to speak with you. He is on floor five, room 528.” She stated, fingers typing on her tablet.  
“ Am I in trouble?” You asked, stepping out into the hallway, following Angela to the elevator.  
“ No, dear don’t worry.” she shot a small smile towards you, then immediately let her stress show on her face as she turned back to her tablet.  
“ Are you okay Angela? Is everything alright?” You prodded, watching Angela press the fifth-floor button. For a second, it seemed as though Angela was going to give an excuse, before sighing heavily, dropping her arms to her side.  
“ No. Actually, things are kind of going to shit, excuse my language,” She nearly whispered, bring up a hand to rub at her temple. “ This upcoming mission is a mistake.” She mumbled, and you looked confusingly at her.  
“What do you mean? Isn’t it just a recon mission? Gather intel and go?” You questioned, and Angela just slumped lower.  
“ Theoretically. But the way it’s going to play out is ridiculous,” The german laughed out, but you could tell there was no enjoyment in it. You were going to question more, but the elevator dinged, and Angela quickly stepped out. “ Just talk to your father. If he knows what's good for him, he’ll tell you more,” she assured, hurriedly heading down the hallway. You followed, and she stopped in front of the correct door.  
“ Thank you.” You tried to tell her, but she was already on her way back towards the elevator, worriedly working on her tablet. You drew a shaky breath, steeling yourself before you opened the door.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> JEEZ that fighting scene was hard to write. hopefully, it made sense. the powers aren't that complicated, It's just that its hard for me to explain them.  
>  Kudos are appreciated! stay tuned, wonder what Mercy means by Mistake ಠ_ಠ


	4. Hypnosis

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey Hey Hey! been a bit I see!  
> I had a bit of trouble writing this chapter, because the subject matter is... well, pretty disturbing. It was hard to explain what was happening. I can say that a big portion of this story will be around this ring that overwatch is working to take down. there may be more graphic depictions of abuse as I continue this story, so if you are sensitive to that, maybe this story won't be for you.  
> I have never been sexually abused, so my depiction of it and its effects might be off, for my knowledge of how some people handle t and how others see it is mostly from SVU. So if I get anything horrifically astronomical wrong, let me know, And I will figure out how to fix it.
> 
> But away from that serious story stuff, I have been reading some more Reader stories on and here and...... ≧☉_☉≦  
> So, I have learned that..... Reyes is pretty cool relationship to explore... Genji would also be interesting to explore..... I mean, I'm all for our favorite cowboy but...
> 
> Just let me know if any of this interests you! I might turn this into a reverse harem... I'm interested in that, but I don't wanna get people uninterested if they just want some good old Jesse romance! I could just start another work, but I'm already slow at updating this one, IDK if I could write these size chapters for multiple stories. but I would love your feedback on that!

Opening the door, your worry only deepened when it wasn’t just your father waiting for you. Along with your father sitting at the head of a table, you saw another man which you recognized as Commander Reyes and a Gorilla. You were confused about why there was a large animal in the room, but the Commanders didn’t seem to be phased, so you opted to ignore it.

“ You asked for me Commander?” you asked timidly, a bit intimidated by the presence of the other commander. You had heard some real horror stories about him through your doctor visits from Angela when you did your regular check-up growing up, and although he was praised as a wonderful commander, ever since the public had made Morrison the face of Overwatch, Reyes had grown to have a short temper and pushed agents far out of their comfort zone during training. You had even heard that he once lectured an agent for over an hour after they had made one mistake.

“ Yes, agent. I am asking if you would be willing to give us some intel on our upcoming mission.” He questioned, and you blinked in confusion.

“ I-... I’m sorry Commander, I don’t know what you are talking about. Rookies weren’t allowed into the mission briefing.” You commented, and you saw Reyes glare at Morrison.

“ Just tell the girl what we need already.” Reyes barked at him, and your father just grunted.

“ Agent, I want you to meet Winston,” Morrison motioned towards the Gorilla that was sitting in a chair, who was waiting patiently. “ He is our resident Scientist.” Your father concluded, and Winston stood up to shake your hand.

“ It’s a pleasure to meet you! I never would have thought Morrison to be the dad type!” The Gorilla jokes, and you chuckled. You heard Reyes scoff, and you turned back towards the Commanders.

“ It doesn’t matter who she is, we just need her intel. Let's get right to the point, shall we?” Reyes gritted out, clearly annoyed with all the pleasantries.

“ I’m sorry, but I still don’t know what is going on, or what I’m supposed to have intel on.” You stated, and Morrison motioned for you to sit down.

“ Listen. What we are going to discuss in this room, does not leave this room. Got it?” he spoke directly, and you nodded. “ We need intel on the trafficking ring you were in,” he stated slowly, but him just bringing the topic up had your gut-churning.

“ I-I’m sorry… That was a long time ago, and I don’t remember much..” you deflected, leg bouncing erratically under the table.

“ I know that you remember more than you would care for.” Your father sighed out. “ Which is why we are bringing in someone else to help us.” and almost as soon as those words left his mouth, the door clicked open, showing Angela escorting a tall, slender man into the room. He had glasses perched low on his nose, and a long white doctors coat flowing behind him.

“ Hello, Ms. Morrison. I’m Doctor Klieger.” He introduced himself, and you looked over to Your father questioningly.

“ What your father is trying to say is that we plan to hypnotize you to gather the intel we need. We just need you to consent.” Reyes said, and you watched as Dr, Klieger pulled a slip of paperwork from his case, sliding it in front of you with a pen. Your leg was still going a mile a minute under the table, and your throat felt like it was collapsing. Breathing felt like such a burden.

“ You can say no if it’s too much. But when you go under, we won’t be able to stop until we have all the info.” Morrison soothed, clearly worrying about your state of mind. But it seemed that Reyes wasn’t having it.

“ It doesn't matter if something is too much for her! We have children to save, and I’m not letting someone who can’t handle what life has thrown at them get in the way of that Morrison!” he boomed, “ She is an agent of Overwatch now. She is here to serve and protect the people. And she went through the ring! She of all people should know what it is like, and want to get other innocents out of there as soon as possible! So let's quit with the coddling and get on with it!” in the tense moments of silence after that statement, you were certain your father was about to reel around and clock the other commander in the face. And though you were put off by the way he was pushing, you couldn’t argue with his statements. You steadied yourself, taking what felt like your first real breath in ages, and reached for the pen to sign the paper. Even though you were steeled in your resolve, the worried glance Morrison sent your way had your stomach churning again. Dr. Klieger grabbed and looked over the paperwork, and seemingly satisfied, motioned towards Winston, who walked over and placed a sort of headset on you, with a sheer digital screen wrapping around the front of your face. Before you could even ask what it was for, Winston was explaining it.

“ This is an experimental thought projector. With this, we should be able to see your memories while you're under hypnosis. And again, we are only using this for the intel we need, so you don’t need to worry.” The scientist chuckled reassuringly, but you still gulped.

“ Experimental?” You squeaked, yet Winston just patted the top of your head.

“ You’ll be fine. If there was even a chance of harm to you, Morrison wouldn't have let me have it anywhere near you.” He replied, and you were able to relax more into your seat. Klieger pulled a seat away from the conference table and situated it in front of you. He then reached into his pocket and retrieved a golden watch on a chain. You would have laughed about the cliche it was, but knowing you were going to ‘relive’ your time in the ring had you tense enough it would have been impossible to make any sound at all. He instructed you keep an eye on the watch, and you obeyed, hoping they would find what they were looking for and this would all be over soon so you could continue living like it never happened.

\-----

The first thing that you saw was your old room from the months you would stay in Germany. Paint peeling off in the corner of the room, and the air stenched of mold and cigarette smoke. It made you want to hurl. The bed you were currently sitting on was hard and lumpy, but the blanket you had wrapped around you was soft. It had been a gift from someone you had previously been rented out to, and though you hated that encounter, you were about to get rid of one of your few luxuries. You could hear shuffling and muffled shouts from outside your door, and you knew another kid was being rented out. Maybe they were being bought. Being bought was the worst. If you were rented, at least you knew you were going to live through it. But being bought usually meant you weren’t going to have that guarantee.

“ Where are you right now? Can you tell me where you are?” You heard a muffled voice call out to you, but you couldn’t quite make out who it was.

“ Germany. Or somewhere close there. I don’t really know.” You breathed out, remembering how confused you were the first time they moved you out of America. The different languages only added to the helpless feeling that followed you throughout your years in the human trafficking ring you were kept in. After a while, the door to your room opened, and you saw Terry, a man who you knew as your ‘salesperson’. You knew he also introduced people to other children in the ring, but you weren’t really able to communicate with the other kids. Terry was escorting a woman into your room, and her eyes uncomfortably locked onto you.

“ Is that man there Terry?” The same muddled voice asked.

“ Yes.”

“ What does Terry do?”

“ He brings people in to meet me. He helps them pick us.”

“ Does he do anything else? Has he ever drove you to a place, or took care of you?”

“ No. I only see him during the tours.” You answered, and all the while, the woman walked into your room, looking around the small space, grimacing at the chipping paint and cobwebs.

“ Are you sure this girl is… Healthy? This room is definitely subpar.” The woman groused, and Terry chuckled. Although you hated how he would show you off as an item for sale, you had to admit he had a way of charming people into getting what he wanted.

“ We keep our children healthy, I assure you. We have had problems in the past with some of our lower staff mistreating the kids, but we have been doing check-ups on our staff, and I can assure you that the children are all fine. Next year, we should be getting renovations to our safehouses.” Terry smugly replied, but you knew he was full of shit. He always gave the promise of renovations and better check-ups on his underlings, but he always used his ‘business’ money on his own family, buying lavish cars and houses, taking them on expensive trips. You didn’t know if his family knew about his job, but you hoped they did, and any day now, the police would come through the doors and save you. That belief is what kept you going most days.

“ How old is she?” The woman asked, brushing her long black hair behind her back, approaching your bed, and tugging the blanket down from around your shoulders.

“ Nine years. I hope that is young enough for your tastes.”

“ Oh, it’s not for me. My husband surely shops here, and his birthday is coming up! I want to get him something we can both have fun with.” She coos in accented English, and trails her long nails down your arm, sending an unpleasant shiver down your spine. “ I think I like this one,” she states, and the pool of anxiety in your stomach spikes. Even though you were used to being rented out by now, it didn’t make anything less reassuring. You hated being sold out, no matter who was buying.

“ Ain’t that nice! We can finalize the purchase, and then figure out a date for her to arrive!” Terry chirps, and you train your gaze on the faded carpet. The woman runs her hand through your hair before she leaves the room to discuss pricing with Terry.

“ Do you know the woman’s name?” The voice asks, and you find yourself finding comfort in the deep yet muffled sound.

“Alicia... Alise... Something like that.”

“ Did she ever buy you more than once?”

“ She bought me a lot. I don’t remember how much, but whenever I was in Germany I saw her. She seemed to like me.”

“ And what would she do with you when she bought you.” at that question, you froze. After a few pregnant moments, the voice spoke again. “ I’m afraid you have to answer me.” you still kept your mouth shut. Even thinking about what those kinds of people would do with you… it fills you with shame. You only ever verbally acknowledge it once, and that was when Morrison first rescued you. You couldn’t imagine what the others would think of you… Commander Reyes, Winston, Angela, Mei, Genji, hell even McCree… You would rather die than admit anything ever happened. You don’t think you would be able to handle the stares.

“ Okay. Was the nature of things.. Sexual.” You sobbed when he uttered that last word. You nodded, but the voice just sighed lowly. “ I’m afraid you have to give a verbal answer.”

“ Yes. Most were.” You murmured.

“ Very good. Now, I understand you went to that lady's house a lot. How would you get there?”

“ Van. Red with tinted windows.”

“ Any bumper stickers, scratches, license plate number?”

“ No stickers or scratches. I think the plate started with B7… I don’t remember anything after that.”

“ Were you transported in any other vehicle?”

“No. Just the van.”

“ Did the van have any windows? Where you able to see any street signs or landmarks?”

“ No. I wasn’t allowed to look out the window. They would have me braid a doll’s hair or lace up a pair of shoes.”

“ Okay. Let's jump ahead to when you reached this lady's house.” and just as the voice finished, you found yourself sitting in the van, looking down into your lap at a well-played with doll, braiding its long red hair. The van slowly came to a stop, and you quickly took a look out the window. About twenty feet away, you could see a street sign, but you could only make out the first half. 

“ Can you tell what that sign says?”

“ Window something. I can’t quite tell. I’m sorry.” You meekly apologized.

“ No worry.” The doors to the van opened, and a scraggly looking man wearing a dark shade of sunglasses despite the darkness of the night, harshly grabbed your arm and tugged you out of the car, and began leading you up the steps of a large and expensive-looking suburban house. The man rang the doorbell, and you could hear the laughing that was coming from inside the house quite down. After a few seconds, the woman opened the door and grinned wolfishly at you. She quickly thanked the delivery man and took a piece of paper that you knew included the number of Terry, so they knew when to come and pick you up. She ushered you inside the clean and homely entryway, and you wondered what it would be like to actually live in a clean house, with a real family. But before your daydream could continue further, the woman was ripping your jacket off and quickly leading you up the stairs.

(1) “ Wer ist es, Schatz?” You heard a gruff male voice sound from where you assumed was the living room.

(2) “Es ist dein Geschenk! Ich rufe dich an, wenn es fertig ist! Ich weiß, dass du es lieben wirst!” The woman replied, and you never felt more helpless, In an unfamiliar home, with unfamiliar people speaking an unfamiliar language. You heard a jovial laugh from downstairs, and you felt ready to cry. The woman was beaming, guiding you into a large bedroom, and pulling out a small children’s sleeping gown, and ushered you to quickly put it on. It was silk, and although you lavished in the soft and cool texture for a while, your senses were in overdrive, silently begging the woman so she would let you go. That she wouldn’t do this. But she was preoccupied, bringing out a long red thin rope from out of the closet, and making her way over to you. As she laid you down on the bed and began tying your limbs to the four corners of the bedposts, you silently began to cry. The woman shushed you and pressed kisses to your tear tracks. And while it would seem comforting if it was a mother trying to soothe her child, it was absolutely repulsive as she was prepping you up for sex with her and her husband. After a while of her just admiring you as you laid helplessly sprawled out on the bed, she went back into the closet and retrieved a ball gag, and slipped it around your head. She smiled at her handiwork, and even more, tears streamed down your face. You tried to shake your head no, no that you didn’t want this, but she ignored you and turned to call up her husband.

(3) “ Ich frage mich, was du ..... Oh Alise, das hättest du nicht tun sollen.” A man growled as he walked into the bedroom, and as soon as his eyes landed on you, you felt as though there were thousands of nasty bugs crawling under your skin. You wanted his eyes off of you.

(4) “Ist sie nicht wunderschön? Ich habe sie an dem Ort gesehen, zu dem Sie immer gegangen sind, und ich wusste, dass wir viel Spaß mit ihr haben würden.” the woman exclaimed, seemingly proud of herself. Her husband made his way over to the bed and ran his hands from where the rope was tied to the bedpost, and where it was tied onto your ankle.

(5) “Vielleicht sollten wir es adoptieren. Behalten Sie sie als unser persönliches Sexspielzeug.” The man grunted out, and it was at that moment that you remembered that multiple people were seeing your memories. And they were about to watch a fully grown married couple rape you when you were nine.

“ Please stop it.” You pleaded to the voice, as you watch the man’s hand slowly climb up your leg. “ Please don’t let you see! Please stop!” You were screaming by now, wanting desperately to push the man’s hands off of you, to squirm and make it hard, anything to make it stop.

“ It’s ok Ms. Morrison. We will move on now.” The voice assured, and in an instance, you were plunged into darkness, but the spot on your thigh where the man squeezed was burning hot. You wanted this whole hypnosis to be over.

“ Can you please stop? Don’t you have everything you need?” You cried, your breathing became labored as you struggled to take breaths in between sobs.

“ Not yet. We just want one more thing. Let's go to the ride back.” you suddenly saw yourself being lead back to the van, with your regular clothes back on, and rope burns on your wrists. You were silent as they loaded you into the van.

“ What do you want? Nothing happened on the ride back,” you questioned, trying and failing to take deep, controlled breaths.

“ We are just going to pay attention to the turns on the road. It should lead us to there safehouse.” The voice explained, and you quietly sat as the car ride dragged on. When you reached the destination, the voice piped up. “ You did amazing Ms. Morrison. I’m sure Overwatch will be greatly benefited from this information. Are you ready to exit Hypnosis?”

“ Yes please,” you mumbled, and suddenly the world went black again.

\----

Opening your eyes, you had to squint to adjust to the bright lights of the conference room. The first thing you noticed was that someone had a death grip on your left hand. You looked over and saw your father clutching your hand, rubbing his thumb over your knuckles, seemingly trying to comfort you. You noticed he had some unshed tears in his eyes. The second thing you noticed was the river of tears flowing from your eyes. You quickly brought your arm up to wipe them away, willing that the stream would stop.

“ You did amazing sweetie. This really will help us a lot. I’m so sorry to put you through that again.” Morrison comforted, and you nodded mutely, mostly because you knew talking would only lead to more tears. Winston silently removed the headgear from your head and excused himself out of the room. You weren’t able to see his face, but hopefully that him knowing your past didn’t ruin your first impression.

“ You did do well Ms. Morrison. Although from what I have seen, I must recommend therapy. I can assume you have had minimal work on your past, and acting like these traumatic events didn’t happen will not help with your mental health. As an agent of Overwatch, your commanders should be able to help you with finding a therapist. Angela, here are my notes on the session, I expect a copy from you next week. Have a nice night, all of you.” Dr. Klieger said and excused himself out of the room. You nodded mostly to yourself and trained your eyes onto the ground. You weren’t ready to see the faces of Angela or Reyes. Angela knew you had been inside of a ring, but actually seeing someone being raped is another thing entirely. And you barely knew Commander Reyes, so you weren’t ready to handle his reaction if it was judgment or disgust.

“ You’re free to go Agent. Rest up.” Morrison stated, and you quickly stood to leave. Looking towards the door, you caught sight of Reyes’s face, as he was leaning against the door. Thankfully, You didn’t see any judgment or disgust on his face. Actually, You couldn’t read his face at all. Reyes moved from out from in front of the door, and you reached to open it. But before you could actually make it out of the room, Reyes had his hand on your shoulder.

“ Take care of yourself Agent,” he said and released the hold on your shoulder to join Morrison and Angela, who were getting ready to go over the intel they had gathered. 

The walk to your dorm went by in a blur, as you suddenly found yourself outside of your door, hesitating on opening it, for whatever reason. You pressed your forehead to the cool wood of the door and sighed out. No matter how hard you tried, the memory of that woman wouldn’t leave you alone. The touches, the praises, the gifts. All of it unwanted. All of it at the forefront of your mind. You soon find yourself sobbing into your door, unable to muster the strength to open it fully and cry into the comfort of your bed. You slid down to the floor, trying hard to keep your sobbing quiet, as it was late and you didn’t want any of your fellow agents seeing you having a mental breakdown on the second day. As if the world wanted to punish you any further, you heard the door on your right open slowly. You quietly cursed yourself and held your breath. Hopefully, it was late enough whoever it was wouldn’t look too long to see if you were sobbing or sleeping. You heard the door close, and a sob loudly ripped out of your throat. They were gone. And that was good. Even though you would love to have a shoulder to cry on, you didn’t want to burden anyone. Just as you were going to make yourself stand up to go inside your room, you felt a cold hand between your shoulder blades. You jumped, not expecting to be touched, and the hand flew away suddenly. You looked over and saw Genji looking at you worriedly.

“ I’m sorry! I was just checking to see if you were okay.” The Cyborg whispered, leaning in closer to see your face.

“ I’m fine.” You gritted out, but the waver in your voice and your full body trembling said otherwise.

“ Clearly,” Genji replied dryly, and you chuckled weakly.

“ I’m sorry if I woke you up. I know it’s late.”

“ Don’t worry about that. Do you want to talk about it? Can I help at all?” He offered, and that was what opened the floodgates. You sobbed loudly again, and fell onto Genji, clutching his nightshirt and burying your cried in his shoulder. At first, he was unsure of what to do, but he wrapped his arms around your back, rubbing reassuring circles on your back.

“ It’s okay. You’re okay now.” He whispered every so often, and you would always tighten your hold when he did. After a few minutes of unrelenting sobs, you were finally able to take a full breath. “ You want to go inside your room?” he asked, and you nodded weakly. You handed your card to Genji, who opened the door and lead you inside. You took a few more breaths to steady yourself and moved to your closet to grab a pair of pajamas. It looked as though Genji was going to leave but you grabbed his arm before you could even think about it. “ Is there something you want?” you gulped. You surely were going to regret what you were about to say next.

“ Can you please stay? Just for a while? I just want to put on my pajamas.” You asked, letting go of Genji’s arm, fully expecting him to turn down the request and leave.

“ Sure. I’ll stay for a while,” he replied, and you felt relief flood into you. You quickly went into the bathroom and changed into a pair of shorts and a tank top, and returned out towards the main room. Genji was sitting patiently on your bed, studying your D.va clock. You chuckled, and that brought Genji’s attention over to you. For the slightest of seconds, you swore Genji was checking you out, but it was dark and you couldn’t really tell. You sat next to Genji, resisting the urge to immediately bury your face into his neck.

“ Who is D.va?” He asked, placing the alarm clock back on your nightstand.

“ She is a streamer I watch. She is Korean and relatively unknown. But I just know one day she is going to be super famous for her gaming skills!” You begin to gush, and Genji chuckles lightly.

“ Do you have any gaming skills?” He asks, and you scoff.

“ Not any half as good as D.va, but I’d say I’m okay at them. Why? You think you’re a top tier gamer or something?” You asked, finding it hard to believe that a Cyborg Ninja with a clearly dark-and-edgy-past would be super into video games.

“ Not top tier. But back where I used to live, there was an arcade close by, and I basically lived there during my childhood. I still have all the top scores. My brother couldn’t even beat me.”

“Oh? I didn’t know you had a brother! Older or younger?” You asked, excited that you were learning more about Genji, but the Ninja’s enthusiasm began to drain. After a few moments, you were about to retract the question when he spoke.

“ Older. But I’d rather not talk about him right now if that’s ok,” he mumbled, and you nodded silently. After a minute of companionable silence, you felt a yawn slip it’s way out. “ If you are tired, I can leave.” Genji offered, and you shake your head. Even with Genji helping you feel better, you knew the memories were trying to worm their way back, and if Genji left they would overtake again.

“ I’d really like it if you stayed. At least until I fall asleep.” You murmured, hoping you weren’t crossing any line. Genji seemed to contemplate it for a bit. “ there is an extra blanket in my closet. I assure you I’m ok with it.” you try to reason. Genji got up, and you expected him to walk out into the hallway, back to his dorm, but he opened your closet and grabbed your extra blanket. You sighed out in relief, and got under your own covers, making sure there was room for Genji, and leaving one of your pillows for him to use. He made himself comfortable next to you, and you felt safe.

“ Thank you, Genji.” You whispered, and you felt Genji pat your back.

(6) “ Good night 味方” he whispered back, and you felt yourself drift off to sleep.

\------

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> translations  
> 1= Who is it, Honey?  
> 2= It's your gift! I'll call you up when it's ready! I know you're going to love it!  
> 3= I wonder what you... Oh Alise, you shouldn't have!  
> 4= Isn't she beautiful? I saw her in that place you always go to, and I knew we would have lots of fun with her.  
> 5= Maybe we should adopt her. Keep her as our personal sex toy ( Gross, go to jail)  
> 6= Ally ( or friend, supporter. Pronounced Mi-Ka-Ta)
> 
> sooooooo That was slightly uncomfortable. but I hope now I didn't ruin the story for yall! Thanks for reading all the way through, Hope you enjoyed!

**Author's Note:**

> Hey!! How was it :D? Want it to continue? I'm already working on chapter two, but encouragement is always loved <3 
> 
> As the tags say, I'm open to any suggestions regarding this story, always need inspiration!
> 
> See yall later!


End file.
